Beautiful Reflection
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: Hinata has a dark secret that even she dosen't know about... Will Sasuke's return to the village and Gaara's secret love for her reveal that secret? or will it make it even darker?...GaaHinaSasu....
1. Our First Glance

**I don't own Naruto**

**i like to ask you to please check out my other new story 'A Moon's Lullady'**

**

* * *

**

**Reflection: Beautiful Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Our First Glance**

…_In the world, everyone has secrets, some are dark and some are of no importers…_

…_But…_

…_Some secrets are so secret that not even the person they involve knows about them…_

She walker through the market, like every other day. It was somewhat of a routine to do so… Wake up, eat, get dress, go to work, go home, eat, go sleep and then do it all over again the next day. She didn't go to parties, clubs or anywhere that would involve being around lots of people at one time. It wasn't that she couldn't, it was more of not wanting to…Pathetic, wasn't it?… Oh yeah, lets not forget one more thing, she only had three friends. Wasn't that just the cherry on top?…

She enter the hospital, were she worked full time as a nurse.

"Good morning, Miss Hinata" said the front desk clerk

"Good morning" Hinata said quietly and walked into the staff room and in to the woman's changing room. She changed into her nurse uniform, then pull her long hair back into a loss braid. Today s. She graded her clipboard and headed out to do her job.

Today she had a special patient. She enter his room to find Naruto and Sakura inside giving her new patient a headache.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was her patient. He had come back willingly to the village a week ago. And For now he was under watch by an Anbu. He was here in the hospital because he and Naruto had gotten into a fight in which both had been injure but since Naruto had the nine tails inside him. He had heal faster. Sasuke, however, had not. He had been transfer to her because all the other doctors before her, he had hated and made their life's miserable.

"C-could you, p-please, go wait out side?" asked Hinata as she enter. They really didn't needed to go out side. She just didn't feel good doing her job in front of others. It made her nerves.

"Ok, Hinata" said Sakura and left dragging Naruto with her.

"Why did you kick them out?" asked Sasuke as she looked at her with those black eyes of his.

"I- I need to-"

"I see, you wanted to have me all to yourself." said Sasuke teasingly from were he was on the bed

This made Hinata blush. "N-no, it's not like-"

"Come now, Miss Hyuuga. I know, so there is no denying it. Your kind of cute, you now. I wouldn't mind if you decided to have your way with me. Right here, right now" Said Sasuke flashing her a killer smile.

Hinata's blush deepen to a dark red. "Please, don't-"

"Come over here" said Sasuke and he made a space for her on the bed. "Let's have some fun"

Hinata was backing of into the door, to try to get away from all the thing Sasuke as telling her.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, you know" he said when he saw her ready to run away "Can't you even take a joke?" he asked

Hinata came back and stared to do her job as fast as she could. "P-please don't say things like that again" she asked him nicely

"Why? Do they bother you?" he asked

"Y-yes, very much" she said when she finish. "Y-you're f-free to go home today, you just need to comeback tomorrow for another check up."

"Well in that case, I'll go home. By the way I think you have very beautiful eyes and if you let your hair down and put on some sexy cloths you would look totally hot." he said teasingly.

In a matter of seconds, Hinata was no were to be seen all was left was a door wide open where she had made her rapid exit. Sasuke set there, thinking she must have really meant what she said about not likening to be tease.

The rest of Hinata's day went by with no more teasing and she was glad of that. When her shift was over she went home, eat and off to sleep.

*******

Sasuke set on the stool of a bar. With that Anbu watching his every move, he had nothing better to do. He couldn't even fight Naruto anymore, Hokage's orders.

As he took a drink of his cup he notice a woman came in. She was tall, with long curly indigo hair. She face was like a porcelain doll's face. She wore a black dress that fit her just in the write places with black hills. She had on a very flashy necklaces and matching bracelets. The only thing that didn't really mache where her were her eyes, they were black. If she had lighter color eyes she would have been perfect. A pair of lavender color eyes flash through Sasuke's head. Yes, if she had those eyes she would look perfect. he thought.

The new woman came over and order a drink. Then she turn to look at him.

"Done staring?" she ask with a sexy voice.

"You wish, I have better things to look at" said Sasuke, embarrass for being caught looking at her a bit to long.

"Really? Then why haven't you taking your eye of me since I walked in?…don't worry I think your cute. And if we redo your hair and change those outdated cloths of yours, you may even look hot." For some reson this conversation reminded him of the one he had with his new doctor, Miss Hyuuga

"So, what's your name?"

"Sasuke, you?"

"Well I go by many but you can call me Atanih"

"Well, Atanih, would you like to have a drink with me?"

"Sure, but your paying" she said and took a sit beside him.

* * *

**So what do you think?...R&R...**


	2. Rivals

****

I don't own NARUTO...

Thank you for the reviews. some of you have figure it out Atanih is Hianta backwards.

**I will update the story every week if i can but if i don't is because of my job... I have to work to pay my bills and stuff...****Enjoy and remember to review....**

**PS. Forgive my spelling**

* * *

**Beautiful Reflection**

**Chapter 2: Rivals**

Sasuke looked beside him, at the woman that set there. This woman was something different, he thought. She didn't like him flirt with her but she did tease him. She like to be the center of attention but she didn't like guys looking at her with lust in their eye. It confused him.

"So, how come I haven't seen you around?" she asked him

"I was a missing ninja up until a week ago" he answered her and took a drink form his glass.

"A missing ninja, that's cool. I wish I was a missing ninja" she said and it made him chock on his drink.

"You know, your crazy" said Sasuke after recovering from almost chocking to death by what the woman had said

"And your point is…?" she asked him

"My point is that you as a total lunatic..." he told her "Most of the time you don't make sense. Being a missing ninja is not something normal people would wish to be."

"So what's the problem with being a bit crazy? I'm perfectly happy this way. Besides, you can't call me crazy, when you yourself wear your hair like that!"

"What's wrong with my hair?" he asked. He like his hair and so did every woman in he had ever meet.

"It looks like a duke's butt" she said plainly

For the second time that night Sasuke choked on his drink. "Does not!" he said when he stopped coughing.

"Want a bet?" she challenged

"All right, whoever loses has to buy the winner whatever he-"

"or she…" Atanih said in between his sentence.

"Fine…or she...wants" Sasuke finished.

"Shake on it" she said and extended her arm. Sasuke took her hand and shook it. "So, we ask ten random people if your hair looks like a duck's but and which ever answer has the most points wins"

"Ok" said Sasuke. Just then a girl went by and Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Hey baby, do you think my hair looks like a duke's butt?" Sasuke asked the girl, giving her one of his killer smiles that melted her on the spot.

"N-no" said the girl blushing. Sasuke let go of her hand and turn to Atanih.

"Guess that's one point for me" said Sasuke and smirked.

Atanih glared at him. "That's cheating" but then she smiled "…but two can play at that game."

Unfortunately for Sasuke and fortunately for Atanih, a guy pass by next. Atanih place her hand on his should and leaned in closer to him.

"Hey" she said with her most seductive voice "Do you think this guy's hair looks like a duck's butt?" she said and then smiled at him.

"Hells yeah!" said the guy and Sasuke glared at him.

"That makes one for me and one for you." the game continue and it ended in a draw. Every guy that had pass by had said yes and every woman no.

"A draw! Ok, we ask the next person that passes by and see who wins" said Atanih and to Sasuke's bad luck it was a guy. Atanih used all her charms on him.

"Hey cutie, I want to ask you something." she said and flash him smile "Do you think guy's hair looks like a duck's butt?"

"Yeah, it totally does. So why don 't you ditch him and come have a good time with me?" the guy said

"No thanks" she answer him.

"Come on, baby" the guy said and try to grab her hand but Sasuke got between them.

"She said no, so get lost" Sasuke said

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" the guy said and try to grab her again

"No, but she's my friend" said Sasuke and pouched the guy making him fall.

Sasuke grabbed Atanih's hand and they both left the bar.

"God! Man as such pigs!" she said when they were outside

"Hey! I take offence to that" said Sasuke

"But your not a man" she said

"I'm not?"

"No, you're my friend!" She said and took his arm and they started walking.

"Gee, thanks for the complement" Sasuke said sarcastically and started walking.

They walked through the park, joking around and having a good time. Unfortunately there time was interrupted when someone came up to them. Someone that was not o happy to see someone with man she wanted.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sasuke looked away from his companion to look at the person who had call his name. It was Sakura and she was making her way to them.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked

"Well I saw you here, this late at night and so I decided to come and keep you company" Sakura said an grabbed his arm.

Sasuke pulled away "Sorry but I already have company" he said

"Really? I didn't notice" said a Sakura still ignoring Atanih "So where we going?" she asked Sasuke and took his arm again.

"_We_ are going nowhere!" Said Sasuke and pulled his arm away once again.

Sakura pretended to no hear him. "Hello, I'm Sakura" she told Atanih.

Atanih just looked at her without saying anything. "Sasuke, can we go now. I don't like this place anymore."

"Sure" said Sasuke. Sakura try to grad Sasuke's arm but instead she grabbed Atanih's.

"Don't touch me!" Atanih said and pull her arm away and Sakura let go. Atanih stumbled back and trip falling on her butt and injuring her arm.

Atanih picked herself up " Don't touch me ever agian bitch" and with that she storm off, leavening Sasuke with Sakura alone.

Not that Sakura minded but Sasuke did. He didn't wanted to be left alone with Sakura. "Whats her problem. What a cry baby" said Sakura and turn to look at Sasuke but he too was gone.

***

_Beep, Beep_

_Beep, Beep_

Hinata got out of bed and turn off her alarm. She grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work. She took a quick shower and dried up. She went over to the mirror and started to brush her hair but she notice something on her arm that she didn't remember having yesterday before going to sleep.

There on her arm was a purple bruise.

'_How did this happen?' _She thought to herself. It wasn't the first time that she got an injury without even remembering how she got it. But it had been along time since the last time it happen.

Lookeing at her clock, she decided to ignored it for now because he was going to be late to work. And so, fifteen minutes later and she out the door.

As soon as she felt her house she bumped into someone. She would have fallen if this someone hadn't wrap his arms around her and stop her from doing so. Hinata looked up to meet light turquoise eyes wrapped around black. Looking higher she saw red hair and a kanji on his forehead meaning love. She realized who it was and wrapped her own arms around him.

"Good morning, Hinata" the person with light turquoise eyes and red hair said.

"G-good morning, G-Gaara" she said solwly and pulled away. "W-when did you arrive?" she asked

"Today" he said with his calm voice. She looked at him. He still had that deadly looked to him, now however, she wasn't scare of him. He didn't carry around the sand gourd he had back when they were twelve because he didn't had any use for it any more. He was now tall and handsome wearing a black shirt and pants, over that he wore a reddish brown trench coat.

"I-I have to work today" said Hinata

"I'll go with you" he said. She wasn't surprise because it wouldn't be the first time he came with her to the hospital.

She begin to walk and he follow beside her. "Let have lunch together later" said Gaara.

"Y-yes, that w-would be nice" Hinata said as they enter the hospital.

When she enter the hospital and she saw someone that made her have a strange and weird feeling. A feeling she didn't had very often… Anger

* * *

**Remember to read my other stories...and review...**


	3. Two and Sasuke Makes Three

**A/N: I don't own Naruto**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...remember to red my other stories 2**

* * *

Beautiful Reflection

_When she enter the hospital she saw someone that made her have a strange and weird feeling. A feeling she didn't had very often… Anger_

**Chapter 3: Two and Sasuke Makes Three**

"Hinata are you ok?" asked Gaara noticing something different with Hinata. "Does it have something to do with Sakura" he asked looking at the person in the hospital.

"N-no, it's nothing" she said and they both walk in.

Hinata lead Gaara to her office and she went to change clothes. When she came back Gaara was reading a scroll about rare medical problems so she told him where she was going to be in so he could just go find her when he needed something.

Thought the whole day she didn't saw Gaara again. She guess he was still reading the scroll from earlier. She looked at her watch, she still had time for one last patient. She headed to her next patient's room. When she open the door she saw the person that had made her day miserable yesterday, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well, hello Miss Hyuuga." said Sasuke from his spot on the bed. Hinata nervously approached him. Seeing him, she had another weird feeling but this one she couldn't place what it was.

"You look even prettier today, don't I get a hello kiss?" he asked smirking

"N-no" said Hinata trying to be brave but fail.

"Hey Miss Hyuuga how about some lunch after we finish here?" said Sasuke "Afterward we could go somewhere…alone…just the two of us." he said and smiled mischievously.

"N-no t-thank you. I-I already have p-plans" she said and stared to do the check up. Hoping it wouldn't take long and Sasuke would stop teasing her.

Sasuke was quite for a few minutes wondering if she was telling the truth. "Really?" he said as if not believing her "With who?" he asked

"With me!" said a voice form the door.

Sasuke turn his head to look at the person. It was someone that he hadn't seen since a long time ago. Someone that he had never gotten along with. It was Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand village.

"Leave her alone, Uchiha" said Gaara and gave him an evil look.

"And if I don't want too?" challenged Sasuke. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Try anything with Hinata and you'll find out." said Gaara getting closer to Hinata

Sasuke for some reason didn't like that "What are you her boyfriend?" Gaara didn't respond to that.

"I-I'm finish, y-you're free to go now, S-sasuke" said Hinata and moved closer to Gaara.

"So what do you say, Hinata?" asked Sasuke after standing up.

Hinata didn't got a chance to reply because just then Sakura enter the room. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and hugged his arm.

"Hey Sasuke how about we have lunch together?" she asked him giving him one of her pretty smiles.

Sasuke pulled away and went over to Hinata and put an arm around her. "Sorry I already have plans with Hinata" Gaara gave him an evil glare but Sasuke just smirked.

"Come on Hinata lets go to lunch I'm starving" said Sasuke an lead Hinata to the door. Gaara follow behind not too happy about Sasuke using Hinata as an excuse to get read if the oink haired ninja. Sakura was left in the room confuse, had Sasuke just ditched her to have lunch with plain Hinata…and Gaara.

When they were outside Gaara place himself between Sasuke and Hinata. "Ok Uchiha, get lost" he said to Sasuke. Sasuke pretended to not heard and went to Hinata's other side.

"So where we going to eat?" he asked her

"S-sasuke y-your really want to come with us?" she asked and Sasuke nodded "O-ok but on one c-condition, you have to stop t-teasing me" Sasuke thought about it for a second and then decided to agree. Beside Hinata, Gaara groan. Just what he needed Sasuke having lunch with him and Hinata.

They walked through the market and Sasuke was confuse. "Why are we here? I thought we where going to go eat?"

"Y-yes but Gaara doesn't like to eat out so we're here to buy something to cook at my house" said Hinata "S-sasuke what's your f-favorite food?"

"Tomatoes" Sasuke said and so Hinata decided to cook something that both sasuke and Gaara would like to eat.

Thirty minutes later they were at Hinata's house. Sasuke and Gaara were sitting at the table while Hinata was only a few foot steps away cutting some vegetables. Gaara go up and went over.

"Do you need any help?" he asked nicely

"Oh yes, c-could you please get a pot and put some water to boil." Gaara gave Sasuke a look that Sasuke took as a challenge. So he too got up and went over to Hinata. He stood behind her. He looked over her shoulder and place his hands on top of hers.

"Is there something I could help you with?" he whispered in her ear. A blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks.

"…Y-you could h-help b-by s-setting the t-table…" she said. Sasuke slowly pulled away making sure he touched Hinata as much as he could. "E-excuse me" said Hinata and ran out of the room blushing like mad.

He looked over at Gaara and notice he looked furies that made him grin. "So where are the plates at?" asked Sasuke innocently and turn to look through the cabinets "Did you know that Hinata's skin is very soft and smooth. I wonder what her lips taste like."

"Uchiha!" said Gaara, ready to do something very bad to Sasuke. Unfortunately for him and his plan, Hinata came back right at that moment.

For the rest of lunch Gaara prevented Sasuke form touching Hinata again every time he try. Hinata was totally oblivious to all of this and actually thought they were getting along very going. They eat lunch quietly and they Hinata send them both home because she was tired and needed to sleep.

*******

Gaara walked through Konoha at night when he caught a glimpse of indigo color hair. Thinking it was Hinata he follow but when he reach the person he found someone totally different then Hinata. This woman indeed had Hinata's hair color but that was were the resembles ended. This woman was wearing a blue dress that reached her mid thigh and jeweler that sparkle every time she move. Hinata would never wear something like that would attract too much attention to her. Her eyes were black and her hair was in curls. He had never seen this woman before but deep down he knew he meet her somewhere else. He just couldn't remember where. Apparently she had seen him too because she was making her way to him.

"Hello, have we meet before?" she asked with a smile that in a away reminded him of Hinata's.

"No" he reply

"Well my name's Atanih, and you are?" she asked

"Gaara of the Desert" he reply eyeing her causelessly. How could she not know who he was. Everyone knew who he was. He was the Kazekage.

"Well nice to meet you Gaara of the Desert " she said and smile at him.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! **

**and read my other stories...**


End file.
